bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosima Oda
Cosima Oda (織田コジマ, Oda Kojima) is a Shinigami of mixed English and Japanese descent that is currently on non-active duty due to having lost her Zanpakuto. She is a reserve member of 1st Division and is the Seireitei's resident lead blacksmith. Her main duty is forging the Asauchi for the Shino Academy students. She is Oda Shinichi's half-sister, and is the illigitamate child of their father and her mother, a lower class woman. As such, she is technically a member of the Oda Clan and used to live at their manor before joining the Gotei. Because of her non-combat status, Cosima does not have a partner. Cosima is currently dating Gina Mori. Appearance Cosima is a rather short and pale-skinned Shinigami. She is stocky, with slight muscle tone apparent on her arms and shoulders. She has wide hips and a small C-cup bust, and has a pear-shaped body. Cosima is a little thin, but carries a bit of body fat around her middle. She also has abnormally large feet for her height, and wears a size 10 shoe. She has a large, vaguely x-shaped scar under her right breast that spans her ribcage, and a small tattoo of an owl on the inside of her right hip; she got it as a memorial to her lost Zanpakuto. She also has a large scar on her foot, obviously a stab-wound, from dropping a newly forged Zanpakuto through it. Cosima has a diamond-shaped face with high cheekbones and rather thin lips. Her nose has an upward turn and a thin bridge. Cosima often has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She has very pale eyebrows, and a small scar that nicks the right one. Her eyes are amber, and are slightly downturned and deep-set. Cosima’s hair is a pale ash-blonde, and reaches her mid-back. She has layers and long bangs swept to the left side of her face, and her hair has a slight wave. She has a large cowlick over her right temple that causes most of her hair to sweep to the left. Cosima generally wears her hair down, or in a loose bun covered by a slate blue bandana when she works. Cosima wears a highly modified uniform. Her Kosode is normal, but she wears the sleeves rolled up and pinned over her shoulders. Her hakama are a slate-blue color, the normal uniform for the forge workers. Instead of tabi sandals, she wears grey and black steel-toes boots. Over the top of her uniform, she wears a dark brown leather apron and a grey leather work belt. She also wears dark brown, thick leather gloves- the left only goes up to her elbow and the left goes up to her mid-triceps. Cosima wears a bandana in the same color as her hakama around her arm, and uses it to cover her hair when working. Personality Cosima is an outwardly cheerful and friendly Shinigami, hiding a deep feeling of loneliness and shame under her happy façade. Cosima has always been rather self-conscious about aspects of her body, especially about her large feet, but since having her Zanpakuto stripped from her and receiving the scar on her torso, Cosima feels unworthy to hold her clan name and the title of ‘Shinigami’. She dislikes people worrying over her, so she squashes her shame down and presents her old friendly and cheerful self. Cosima is an extrovert, and loves to talk, however she worries she can be annoying and often stops herself before she goes on long rambles. Because of her self-consciousness, Cosima often seems hesitant, as she doesn’t want to be a bother for anyone. She’s easily flustered and a little bashful, and can’t hide anything but her loneliness; this shows in her tendency to develop a slight stutter and blush uncontrollably when someone flirts with her. Cosima is a very motivated and hard-working individual, and is a hardcore workaholic. She tries her best to stay busy at all times and fill her day to the brim with work or activities, because as soon as she has some downtime to herself she finds herself sinking into a depression and thinking too hard about her failures and regrets. However, she also has developed a bad case of insomnia, and as such is often exhausted. Cosima is also quite the control-freak, and has a difficult time delegating tasks to her co-workers. This also makes her rather possessive and handsy, and gets very upset when things that she thinks she should be able to control spiral out of hers. This also makes her very loyal and clingy in relationships, and it can be hard to be too close to her because she can be overly affectionate and needy. She also has a protective streak, and can’t help fussing over her friends and family. Cosima is very trusting, which makes it easy to hurt her. She is a little obsessed with personal relationships, and falls into friendships easily. She is also very family-oriented, and annoys her younger brothers with all the attention she pours on them. She wants to live up to her clan’s name, which is another reason for her obsession with her work. Cosima also gets lonely very, very easily, and she is currently in a very fragile state of mind, especially with her feelings toward herself. The only thing she really has confidence in is her work, and has been steadily losing confidence in everything else about herself since losing her Zanpakuto. In combat Cosima retains her open nature, and projects her feelings in her fighting. She is skilled, and knows it, however, and is able to shake her confidence problem during sparring matches or the odd hollow battle. She is getting a little rusty from full combat, however, and she worries that she’s gone too soft to return to active duty even if she restored her Zanpakuto. Cosima is also a curious individual, and can be quite nerdy at times. She has a fascination with the things around her, however this also lends to her being extremely easily distracted, which is a huge problem for her in combat and work. She is also a bit of a spaz, and can be a bit of a klutz when she’s got her mind on anything but the task at hand. Her curiosity does lend itself to quite a high acquired amount of knowledge, despite the fact that she can seem rather absent-minded. It takes a bit of time to get to know her to see she’s smarter than she lets on. History Under construction Very brief overview: - Born in SS to a low class woman and the head of the Oda Clan, Iris Durant and Oda Akihiro. They broke up due to pressure from Akihiro’s family, and he didn’t know about Cosima. - Her mother raised her in a primarily English section of one of the districts. When Cosima was a toddler Akihiro finally found out about her, but it was too late- he was already married and his wife was newly pregnant. - The Oda man felt horrible about the whole thing, however, and with approval from his wife invited Cosima and Iris to live in the Oda manor and join the family as an ‘aunt’ much to the protest of his advisors. - Cosima was then raised as an Oda, and received essentially the same treatment as her half-brothers. She also started following Akihiro’s brother into his forge, and fell in love with metalwork at a young age. - Joined the academy and was at the top of her class in zanjutsu, and learned her Shikai in her last year. - Much to everyone’s surprise, joined Division 12 out of the academy. She wanted to be surrounded by research to see if she could enhance her skills in the forge. She soon got tired of it however, and transferred to Division 8, quickly gaining a seat thanks to her combat abilities. - She soon was offered, and took, the 15th Seat position in Division 1, to follow in her family’s footsteps. - Served for several years, until an investigation into sightings of rogue Shinigami in the human world ended in her going one-on-one with The Prion, who’s abilities allowed her to enter Cosima’s inner world and destroy her Zanpakuto’s spirit, gravely injuring Cosima in the process. This occurred several years after the first Visored incident. - This accident ensured Cosima could no longer serve in active duty, and has since joined, and eventually taken over the main forge for the entire Gotei. She specializes in making blank Zanpakuto. - Was hidden during the Shadow Invasion due to her specialization, and was relatively unscathed in the attack along with the other forge workers. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Metalworker: Cosima, first and foremost, is a master blacksmith and metalworker. She showed natural aptitude for the art, and seems to have an affinity for the materials she works with. Cosima’s non-Zanpakuto blades and decorative metalwork are highly sought after, and she has definitely shouldered her clan’s legacy with flying colors. Zanjutsu Expert: Cosima, along with making blades, is an expert at wielding them, and has a skill level of what is expected for a lieutenant. This skill is kept honed, as she needs to be able to defend herself with blank Zanpakuto since losing hers. Her style is a little unorthodox and unpredictable, as she often trains with her co-workers with the swords she forges to ensure their quality. Her sparring partners are from all walks of life, so she’s become quite versatile and adaptive in battle. On top of that, Cosima intimately knows the ins and outs of blades and their physical properties, and can easily find weak points in people’s weapons, as well as assess styles they would be able to use. Hoho Expert: As an active Shinigami, Cosima focused on Hoho to counteract her slow normal speed (she can’t help that thanks to her height), and became a rather prolific user of the art. She’s on the higher end of Shinigami in her former rank in regards to Shunpo, and is excellent at using it to enhance her swordfighting capabilities. High Spiritual Pressure and Control: Cosima’s spiritual pressure is stronger than average, and on top of that she has quite fine control over it, a talent honed in the forge where she is required to pour her reiatsu into her work. Due to this, she has great control, and has even developed enough skill to imbue other objects, or even people, with her own reiatsu. Recently, she has begun meditating quite often, and is trying to develop a way for her to manifest a new Zanpakuto. This has lent her an intimate understanding of her own power, and as such can manipulate it much better than her peers. Kido Practicioner: Cosima is an average user of Kido, however since losing her Zanpakuto she has been working on the art to help defend herself, and maybe get instated back to active duty even without a Zanpakuto. She is equally proficient in the combat types of kido, and can use spells into the high 30s with no incantation. Pronunciation is an issue for her, which has caused issues in her growth in the art. Weaknesses No Zanpakuto: The most glaring weakness for Cosima is the fact that she no longer has a Zanpakuto. Because of this, she can’t really be considered a full shinigami, and has no defense against another Shinigami or arrancar. In order to keep her from getting killed, she has been put on restricted duty, and is not allowed to participate in missions. Hakuda: Cosima is not a fan of Hakuda, and her short limbs and stature put her at a natural disadvantage. She has yet to find a style of fighting that she is comfortable with. Cosima only really knows how to fight with a blade in hand. Without a weapon, she can really only fend off weak hollows or spar with younger Shinigami. Easily Distracted: Cosima is not particularly good at focusing, and it is easy to draw her attention or get her to lose focus on the task at hand. It’s been so bad in the past that she dropped a newly forged blade right through her foot. Zanpakuto Chiisai Fukuro (小さいフクロウ, Little Owl) was Cosima's Zanpakuto, and a melee type. In her sealed form, Chiisai once appeared as a twenty-two inch katana with a plain silver blade, gold tsuba, and dark tan rayskin. The tsuba was shaped like a stylized leaf, and the handle wrappings were a deep yellow. Spirit: Chiisai was a humanoid, 5’3” spirit with dark, greyish-tanned skin with patches of black spots on her shoulders, the sides of her face, and her legs. She had a young face with bright yellow, owl-like eyes, and ears that tipped out in fine blac feathers. Her hair was dusk orange and cut short, and she had ‘owl ears’ protruding behind her normal ears. She had tail feathers the same color as her hair, and her arms turned into (staring at her elbows) feathered wings of the same color. She wore a causal, pale slate blue dress and no footwear. Chiisai could also assume the form of a Japanese scops owl with similar coloration. Since Chiisai's death, Cosima has no access to her shikai or bankai, and there is nothing left of Chiisai's blade. Quotes “''Asdhasfdsfkh''” “''Oh g-god I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to run into you, I just…''” “''The Oda name is one of the most honored in Soul Society, and I’m going to try my damndest to live up to it. So you can either help me, or leave me be, yeah?” “''Just as long as you don’t look at my feet, yeah? … Hey! I said don’t look!” “''I don’t blush a lot… Do I?''” Trivia *Her character song, according to snakes-on-a-plane, is ''Equals ''by MUTEMATH *Her appearence is based on Tatiana Maslany *Cosima has a noticible Welsh accent, inherited and encouraged by her mother. *Cosima's favorite color is yellow. *On top of practical metalwork, Cosima enjoys making jewelry and metal sculptures. *Cosima's appearence is based on actress Tatiana Maslany Credit Gina Mori belongs to Mama-Moose Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:1st Division Category:LGBT Characters